1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a display device using the backlight module, and more particularly, to a backlight module capable of cooperating with a plurality of display panels and a display device using the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the electronics market becomes increasingly competitive, the design of various electronic products also becomes more diversified. In addition to improvements in functional design, the product appearance and user interface design are also important design issues. In the design of electronic products, the use of display panel has become an important part. The display panel can not only provide the displaying function, but also become a user interface for communicating with the user. Furthermore, there is also considerable space to use display panel for the design of product appearance.
Conventionally, a single display panel is usually disposed on the electronic products to be a displaying interface. No matter mobile phones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, a single display panel is used to display images. However, with the diversity of design, two display panels are used in some electronic products to provide different display information. For example, a main display panel and a sub display panel are disposed on two sides of a mobile phone respectively, the main display panel can show a main control screen or provide functions of playing films and photos, while the sub display panel can be an interface of providing coming call display and media playing information.
FIG. 1 shows a scheme diagram of a conventional display structure or device using two display panels. As shown in FIG. 1, a larger main light guide plate 11 and a smaller sub light guide plate 12 are disposed on two opposite sides of the back plate 30 of the backlight module. A main LED light strip 51 is disposed around or adjacent to the main light guide plate 11; a sub LED light strip 52 is disposed around or adjacent to the sub light guide plate 12. A main display panel 71 and a sub display panel 72 are disposed outside the main light guide plate 11 and the sub light guide plate 12 respectively. Lights emitted from the main LED light strip 51 are guided by the main light guide plate 11 to uniformly provide images to the main display panel 71 to display; lights emitted from the sub LED light strip 52 are guided by the sub light guide plate 12 to uniformly provide images to the sub display panel 72 to display.
In the above-mentioned conventional designs, in order to cooperate with the main light guide plate 11 and the sub light guide plate 12 disposed on two sides of the back plate 30, the separated main LED light strip 51 and sub LED light strip 52 must be used, therefore, the overall increase in the number of parts during assembly, resulting in the burden on the assembly process and time.